Sweet synthesized songs full fanfiction
by The other side of the mind
Summary: I know it's not a lot like step up. But anyways, this fanfiction has some cool songs. Please review if you liked them.


Tonight's a big night for the Dark Gang. Leonardo, Dark Don, Jack, Shadow, and SVF are all very excited and so are their fans. They've decided to make their first concert become a real thing and it did. They are at the City Arena back stage getting ready to perform. Leonardo plays bass, Dark Don plays the drums, Jack plays the electric keyboard, Shadow plays the electric guiatr, and SVF plays a synthesizer linked into a sound monitor that designed to be 9 buttons tall and 8 buttons wide. The fans are all screaming and yelling their names and they all can't wait until the Dark Gang performs. The Dark Gang is just about ready to walk on stage and perform their sweet synthesized songs.

Leo: Are you guys excited or what?!

Shadow: Who knew that we would ever be able to form such a band! *strums his guitar*

Jack: Yeah, it feels pretty good to have a band and that we're all sticking together!

SVF: Well, our fans are waiting for us.

Dark Don: What are we waiting for? Let's go play our sweet synthesized songs!

The Dark Gang walked out on stage all carrying their instruments except for Dark Don, his drumset was already set up, ready to be played. The fans were all cheering and yelling, and every member of the Dark Gang waved to the crowd. Then, Leo grabbed a microphone.

Leo: How are you all doing tonight?

The crowd cheers and some people hollered.

Leo: That's great! Now, are you guys ready for some sweet synthesized songs?!

The crowd's cheering got even louder.

Leo: Alright, let's do this!

The guys got to their positions and were ready to play.

Leo: Ths first song is a rap battle between Jack and SVF!

Jack and SVF: *get their microphones set up*

The Dark Gang then started playing hip-hop music and the song started.

Jack: So you tell me that you're a demon and all, but I've got to say I love it when you fall! I would go great in a show about fashion while all you are is black! When I come after you, you'd better watch your back! I may be annoying and I may be crass, but I'm definitely going to kick your... butt!

SVF At least I've fought the Devil, and your fighting standards are at a lower level! I've succeeded to the highest rank while you were at the bottom because you completely sank! You need all these weapons of some sort, but I'm so strong and scary you'd force an abort!

Jack: I've had to fight all kinds of villains while you sat on your butt just chilling! Your personality is as cold as ice and my complexion is real hot! I don't play very nice and I'm going to beat you right on the spot! You may be a creep but my victory is going to make you weep!

SVF: You think you have high chances of winning but that's because your mind is spinning! I am a demon and I am not gentle, but at least I'm also not mental! Whenever I rap you start to snooze, therefore I win and you lose!

The music stopped and the crowd went crazy. screaming and cheering for the Dark Gang, wanting more of their sweet synthesized songs.

Leo: Who's ready for the next song?

The crowd went crazy.

Leo: This next song is a rap battle between Shadow and SVF. Let's do this!

The Dark Gang started playing hip-hop music again but with different beats.

Shadow: So you say you're full of darkness and that you're totally heartless. I remember our battle that one crazy night and we both know I won the fight! So you can just back it up and get out of here because I... have... no... fear!

SVF: That's what you think. I don't think you can do anything with your little brain kink. I know you're upset about what happened to Maria but all I've got to say is that trophy's mine, see yah! But wait, we're not finished yet. This battle goes to me since I won the bet!

Shadow: I get that you don't take God's name in vain but I've got to say, you're completely insane! You just need to shoo off and make sure you don't see me flip you off! *flips off SVF* I'm just going to kick you off my lawn since all you did during my rap was yawn!

SVF: Well, I've got my skills and you got your pills. And make sure to pay your overdue bills. By the way, I think your way to success just spilled. Oh, too bad you couldn't beat me at this battle, so just go home, sit in the cradle and shake your baby rattle!

The music stopped and the crowd went insane, screaming and cheering for more. The Dark Gang then started playing a simple beat for the next song.

Leo: Who wants to hear The Dark Hero's story?

The crowd cheered, so Jack got his microphone ready and began to sing.

Jack: Ever since I was wanted, my dreams have been making me feel haunted. I used to do crime but now I don't have the time! My life is changing on occasion, I still think I need a vacation. I'm not as bad as before because I made new friends I care about more! I still have strong resistance, for me and my distance. I'm just a runaway, castaway, getaway. Inside my soul is a large hole. I can still fly and do my thing, I can even really sing? I'm just saying why am I doing wrong? That's the whole point of this song! I can take out thugs and I don't do drugs! I can save people choking and I really hate smoking! I can fix a leaking sink and I don't like to drink! I love shooting confetti but I dislike graffiti. I'd love a video game but if it's glitched I don't like to take blame. I like to eat cake but not to make a mistake. I'm really good at sports, just not when I make the ball teleport! I'm a really nice guy, I've even cried. I have a shotgun, and I shoot targets which to me is fun! I like going to movies that are intense and I'm not into romance! This is my story there's nothing about it that's scary or gory. I hope you stayed to enjoy, if not then, oh boy!

The music stopped and the crowd was cheering like crazy.

Leo: Who's up for yet another sweet synthesized song?

The crowd once again started cheering crazily.

Leo: Alright this is the Dark Gang song!

The Dark Gang starts playing energetic beats.

SVF: This is the dark gang! A'rag-tag' group of frightening used-to-be criminals.

Jack: Yeah! We're not anymore!

SVF: I'll first tell you that you should never mess with us.

Jack: Because we can easily just kick you off the bus!

Dark Don: So, don't act ridiculous or do something dumb.

Shadow: Or else we'll make you go completely numb!

SVF: We will try and haunt you in your dreams!

Shadow: And also try to get away with many schemes!

Jack: That's just the beginning of our story that we shall tell!

Dark Don: We even escaped from the flaming depths of Hell!

The Dark Gang then started playing hard rock music for 15 seconds and then started singing again.

SVF: This is the dark gang!

Shadow: So, don't do anything insane!

Jack: Or else you will lose your brain!

Dark Don: And we'll get really vain.

SVF: What I'm trying to say is a bunch of common sense.

Dark Don: You think you can stop us with your lousy defense!

Shadow: If you try to get away, we won't let you pass!

Jack: If you do get passed, we'll just kick your... butt!

SVF: We didn't commit crimes just to get tons of money!

Jack: Or your little precious honeys!

Dark Don: Although we can be nice people and very happy men.

Shadow: But the happiness is saved for the end!

SVF: That's the tale of the dark gang I hope you listened close because there's a chance you might get disposed!

The music stopped and the stadium was roaring with cheers.

Leo: Thank you everyone! Now which song would you guys like us to sing for the finale?

The crowd started yelling, "Reborn! Reborn!"

Leo: Alright, we're going to play Reborn!

The crowd cheered very loudly this time.

The Dark Gang started playing weird yet upbeat music.

Leo: That thing looked like something scary.

Jack: To me it looked sort of hairy.

Leo: It could be the captain of a herd.

Jack: Or it could be a mutant bird.

Leo: It could havoc-wreaking creature headed for town.

Jack: Or it could be some creepy thing like a killer clown.

Leo: The creature loks like it's reborn!

Jack: But if it gets to the town, the place will get torn, and it will all burn and fall down.

Leo: That thing is reborn!

Jack: It could be covered and protected by a load of thorns!

Leo: That creature is reborn, yeah!

Jack: The creature could love corn!

Leo: That creature could be a fighting machine.

Jack: It can also be mean and lean and green.

Leo: It could call clouds full of showers.

Jack: It may love the smell of flowers.

Leo: It could be a weird blob.

Jack: And its name could be Bob.

Leo: It could be a gun lover.

Jack: It could really love to hover.

Leo: That thing could be furious.

Jack: Or it could be hard to take serious.

Leo: That thing is reborn!

Jack: It might know how to play the horn!

Leo: Reborn!

Jack: You're right!

Leo: Reborn!

Jack: The thing could even be white!

Leo: Reborn!

Jack: The thing might even make an intense light!

Leo: Reborn!

Jack: Its personality could be bright!

Leo: That creature could be full of terror.

Jack: If it lives here, let's hope it just stays there.

Leo: The creature could be a wiz.

Jack: It might like drinks with lots of fizz.

Leo and Jack: All we know is that the creature is... reborn!

The music stopped and the fans cheered as loud as they could. The Dark Gang had performed all of their sweet synthesized songs and now, they are done for the night. They walked up to the front of the stage and bowed and then walked backstage. They were a bit upset that they were done performing all of their songs but they all had an amazing time.

Leo: Guys, we killed out there! You guys an extraordinary job!

Dark Don: I think everyone did amazing tonight!

Shadow: I've got to admit, that what we did out there was awesome!

Jack: Yeah, we're definitely going to have to do this again sometime!

SVF: We should, and soon! There's another open stadium not to far from here.

Shadow: Why not? I'd say let's do it. Let's go to that stadium, rent it for the night, and perform for another thousand people.

Jack: Sure, I'd love to do that!

Leo: Well, why not?

Dark Don: So it's final! We're going to perform again!

All: *give each other high-fives*

The Dark Gang had decided that they are definitely going to perform again at the other stadium, the state stadium. The state stadium not only has a thousand people, it can have up to 5 thousand people, which would be great for the Dark Gang to become even more famous. So, the Dark Gang climbed inside of their vehicle and drove off to the next stadium, hoping to perform for many other people.

**The End**


End file.
